bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darren K. Moroboshi
:"Hey, it's time for a snack!" :::-Dan's Trademark Sentence Darren K. Moroboshi(風林・諸星 ダレン Kazemori Moroboshi Daren), or as he normally addresses himself to others as Dan "Step" (段), is the former lieutenant of the Seventh Division in the Gotei 13 before Sajin Komamura was Captain, and is one of the remaining Espada (Both current, former and Privaron) to be still alive. Years before Aizen revealed his betrayal towards the Shinigami , he sent Dan to massacre the Shinigami, and was responsible for the lives of many, including a good portion of Rukongai , earning the feared name of Inochitori (命取り "The Cause of Death" ''literally Killer''). He currently is on a journey to find the remaining of his clan, but would constantly pop in and out of different battles when tracing his clan's footsteps. Appearance Despite being a lot older than he seems, Dan appears to be a young boy almost reaching his teens. He has a light frame and has a fit body. He is not very tall, his height only reaching slightly above Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He has black hair that reaches slightly below where his scapula were. He ties his hair back in a low ponytail and hangs two bangs separated in the middle. He has bright violet eyes that have a common tendency to change colour during releasing his Zanpakutō or Resurrección . Dan commonly bandages his upper body to hold a certain amount of his reiatsu and reiryoku to prevent from unintentionally harming others. He also wears a necklace that contantly absorbs his reiatsu, and it could be adjusted to how much it would absorb by every second and how much it would release back to him every minute. Above that, he wears an indigo gi and white hakama with a white stash to hang his Zanpakutō on. He wears straw sandals under navy socks. He would always have his dark brown leather jacket hung over his shoulders, a small gold chain joining two collar ends together. During his travelling to find his clan, he wears a straw hat with an oversized rim and black cloth around the sides and the back, leaving the front open. He wore shoulder weights on both shoulders. He wears black arm guards on both hands, and hung his Concentrated Zanpakutō and Resurrección on both sides of his stash. He wore straps which crossed his gi and hung his Zanpakutō across them. He had his helmet hidden in golden bracers on both his wrists, ready to be used instantly when needed. He hid everything else inside a black gi, and wore a brown-grey hakama made with rough material. He kept his leather jacket hung over his shoulders. He did this in order to keep a low profile and prevent enemies from harming, remembering or recognising him, as he was very vunerable when travelling and keeping The Pendant with him. 'Shinigami' :Dan was the lieutenant of the Seventh Squad in the Gotei 13, so he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform and had his black hair shorter, curled upwards on shoulder length. Unlike other lieutenants, he hung his lieutenant's insigna on a loose cord on the edge of his stash, playfully compaining that it cut off half the speed of his dominant arm when worn on his shoulder. He still kept his leather jacket over his shoulders. 'World of Living' :When in the World of Living , Dan wears his long hair down and would put on red-rimmed glasses as a change for bandages. He also wears a standard white collared T-shirt with a pair of jeans, and wears black converse shoes under white socks. He wears a red watch that would function the same as his necklace. However, his leather jacket still stayed over his shoulders. 'Espada' :During his time as the séptima (7th) Espada, Dan wore a customized version of the Espada uniform, with a high collar and sleeves that ended at his middle finger. The uniform reached all the way to his ankles, and it opened at the front when it reached his waist. His pants were tight pants with a black line running through the middle of his inner thigh. He wore black boots with white lines at both sides. His hair was blonde and worn loose, and his eyes were a golden amber. His mask was a broken horned helmet with half of the left horn and centre crest cut off, and it only covered the right eye. He hid his zanpakutō inside golden rings that were put around both elbow and wrist, in case the enemy was to steal his zanpakutō and render it useless. His leather jacket was still hung around his shoulders. Personality & Traits Pending. History Pending. Equipment Pending. Powers and Abilities Pending. Quotes Pending.